Gloomy Empire
Player: Gloomy Empire The creator of this Wikia. Ancient History Long ago at the ancient Gloomians discovered the light-speed travel by extensive experimentation by secret government agencies. Once it was sufficiently advanced they were sent to explore several neighbouring star systems to take a closer look at them and see if they contained the right materials for sustaining life. Upon entering the system, they started to explore each planet of each system carefully but were then promptly attacked by savage aliens on all those stars who were hell-bent protecting their homeworlds. After barely surviving the attack the Gloomians realized that since there were aliens so close to them that the universe was probably full of intelligent life. They theorized and eventually proved correct that life was seeded to basically all stars in the galaxy by Von Neumann probes. These self-replicating probes were sent by an early alien species that saw intelligent life as the most important thing in the universe and wanted it to be in every single star system in the galaxy. In sending out this probe they could effectively create huge amounts of diversity as the probes could hold all the DNA of hundreds of thousands of unique biospheres of ranging environments and could also modify them to make them special. This was probably done through advanced DNA simulations on powerful supercomputers that were stupendously efficient so that it could run for many years without killing the battery. Each fleet tried to contact the citizens to assure them that they were not there to destroy them and were only there for exploration. This angered the aliens who were not pleased that they were in their space and so they tried to send rockets and nuclear weapons to destroy them but each time they were easily destroyed because of their advanced knowledge in utilizing light speed travel and dodged any attack. For many weeks, they tried to find out a way to negotiate peace so that they could maybe be friends working side by side but the native aliens refused. Their reason was that they saw their home planet as the only star the galaxy they should occupy. It was key for them to keep their heritage and cherish what they had rather than seek to want to get more and more. This troubled the Gloomians who wanted to know all the happy and gloomy things in the universe but they knew they couldn’t find enough on their home star system. Seeing they could not change the minds of the native aliens they sent word to their superiors who were sad as it appeared that all the stars around them were full of aliens that didn’t share their passion for exploration. They could not find a way to maintain a satisfactory amount of exploration without colonization to feed their exploration so colonization was required. It meant that they had to either remain gloomy for the rest of the lifespan of their star and then die or they could say no to those natives and start colonizing the stars as they kept searching to find out if universe’s happy outweighed its gloomy. They felt sad for what they had to do but they knew that they could keep some of the natives that defected as glorious helpers to their cause. In the end, they began colonizing the cluster of stars around them but not without realizing that other native alien species that could not understand their mission could neither help them with their mission and didn’t have a good enough reason to stop them from taking their planets. To this day this same policy for native aliens has been taken as our ancient Gloomians old had once done. Recent history When I first started the game was in high school so I could not have much time during the school year so what ended happening was that I played the game in spurts. In the summertime would get motivated to play and colonize tons of stars and keep on the tack of this but as the school year kicked in I started to focus on mainly maintaining idle star list and a little colonization if possible. I never took a break longer than a year and played every summer focusing my best on making up for a lost time. At first, I was going to try to go solo as I view the actions of Dominion as a little bit too aggressive and unnecessary in many ways. In the fall of 2014, I was not playing the game much because I lost the capability to play on my old phone. I had thoughts about the game but I was sad that I couldn’t play it any more but then I looked up if there was a way I could play on my computer and I found out that Bluestacks could do that. Super excited I downloaded it and used it to play on the game. Once I logged in I realized that there was an attack being staged on me by both Carnage and Stark Realities. This was startling to me because they were both in the Army of One or AoO who was a relatively powerful alliance that I had never heard of. Instead of getting mad I asked for an invite into the alliance so that I could work with them instead of them having to worry about an active player that could work to protect himself and make things difficult. They accepted me but I never really got involved with any war efforts because I didn’t have an effective and ready fleet of ships that I could use at the time. On top of that I was also quite unfamiliar with what was going on at the time so going into wars felt a little silly for me. After a few months in AoO got into a war with Sabie Bane, who was probably one of the only girls that played that game, because she was annoying in chat and most players in AoO did not like. While this war was progressing, Proto Baggins stated to help Dean with the code for the game and helped provide us with some maps and stats for much of the game. At one point Proto and Carnage, who was also in AoO, worked out a way to make a script for empires and a way to make infinite money. They used this against Sabie Bane but unsurprisingly she took a screenshot of it and sent it to Dean to show that something was going on that no human player could do by themselves. This lead to both Proto and Carnage getting banned and the banks all AoO members empty. During this fallout, I took a break from the game as I couldn’t really do anything with no money to accelerate ships or buildings. Several months later I came back again. I had a sizable amount of money and saw that Kiop who was in AoO had started a new alliance with some of the old AoO members that were called Reavers of War Worlds or Reavers for short and so I joined them to get that old experience back. This time when I got back to the community I decided that I was going to be more helpful and give good advice to new players as they joined the game. At the time Hexan Alliance or Hexan for short had been the helpful player of War Worlds and tried to give the best info possible. He was in an alliance called Neutrality whose focus was to be neutral and not play a role in any wars of any kind. At one point Kiop decided to put a base close to him so that he could keep an eye on him but this Hexan was afraid of Kiop so he attacked the colony and tried to get him to stay away from him. This ultimately failed as Kiop viewed this contradictory as to what Hexan said he stood for. So Kiop gathered up several reavers to his side swearing to destroy him if he did not fight back and prove that he did not have not okay with being attacked. I joined in hoping to see Hexan show that he at least stood for his own protection but sadly he only whined about being bullied by Kiop and the other players in reavers. This proved too much for him so he quit the game and has never come back since. After Hexan Alliance left there was no one there to be the helpful player of War Worlds so I took up that role since I had a little practice in it. For the year or so I gave new players all the information they needed as quickly as I could give them it. After a while, it got a little old because I felt like I was saying the same things repeatedly and it was not going to last more than a week before it was lost to in-game chat so I decided to create a Wikia to compensate for that. Now that a Wikia has been created I feel like the game is much more dynamic and has much more possibility for growth as the players add more content to it. My goal to being the helpful player for War Worlds has been an interesting ride but it is also rewarding because I feel like I have brought a fun addition to the game I love to play. = Category:Player Profile